Endless love
by KwonMinAh
Summary: ' Without even a single coincidence , this moment is also miracle born out of certainty ' Okabe-the observer of time and space.Through endless suffering,he found his saving grace.Another future is waiting to begin. Based off the anime 'Stein;gate'


This is ' Steins gate ' world line.

Divergence : 1.048596%

A world where I was able to secure both Mayuri and Kurisu's lives . It's been such a long time since that fateful event . Yet , my wound still throbbed from time to time . Even so , I smiled . That wound was the proof that I have accomplished my mission . The metallic smell of blood , the tears , the pain … The images of that day slowly played in the back of my mind .

xxxx

" A-Are you going to steal my work ? That's the last thing I thought you would do , Father ." Kurisu said , her eyes was wavering , her expression resembled that of disbelief and pain .

" How dare you talk like that to your father !" shouted then slapped Kurisu .

" Agh!" Kurisu's back slammed hard on the wall behind.

Like a beast , jumped at the poor girl , grabbing her thin throat . Kurisu choked out some air , her hands gripped tightly on her father's , trying to break free .

" I detest your intelligence !" Dr. Nakabachi growled . " A daughter is not supposed to surpass her father !" He forced pressure down on his hands , suffocating his own daughter .

Fire was burning inside me . I failed to save her for the first time . But now , I had it all planned .

As I checked the equipment that I brought along , fear struck my heart .

Things never went the way we wanted .

The stick of red liquid I intended to use for fake blood had hardened up .

Panic.

I had no time .

This would be my last chance .

I threw myself forward and tackled the man down to the ground.

" W-Wa!" fell as he lost his balance , letting out a gasp .

" Hah…hah…hah…" Kurisu clutched at her burning throat , drinking in the air .

Her father's eyes widened . " Y-you…you are the one who interrupted my presentation earlier !" He snarled , pulling out that very same thing . " So you two are trying to ruin my whole life !" The shining blade reflected the light . It was a knife .

" Father ! Please !" Kurisu pleaded . Fear was drenching her words .

I couldn't let her get stabbed . Not again . So I stood between them , putting up my façade as a mad scientist Hououin Kyouma . I laughed and looked at him straight in his eyes . " . What are you waiting for ? You don't dare to stab me do you?" I kept that fake confident smile on , advancing toward him .

" Y-you…"

He seemed to be hesitant so I took my chance and pressed further .

" Hmm? So that's all you've got?"

" Why you!"

screamed and launched at me , a knife in his hand . Devil has taken over him . His eyes were blank – a person who has lost his mind .

" Arghh!"

Red . Hot . Time seemed to stop for a fleeting moment . I blankly stared ahead . My vision was blurry .

" Hah…hahahahaha!" laughed a laugh of hysteria . " That's what you get for ruining my life !"

"…Guh…Argh!" I pulled out the knife at full force , some blood spilled out from my stomach . I held the blood-caked knife still in my hand , staggering toward 's direction . " I…I'll kill you!"

" Hah…ahhhhh! Hahahahaha! " He fetched the documents and ran away . His haunting laugh echoed throughout the dim-lit hall .

I fell to the floor , pressing my hand on my abdomen . Blood was oozing from my wound . If this went on , I might lose my consciousness . ' This is bad.' I fought back the dizziness threatened to knock me out any moment now . Kurisu knelt next to me , her voice rang in my ears like a pleasure tune .

" Hang on! I will call an ambulance ."

It felt too peaceful being next to her .

I felt weak .

'No'

I pulled out an electric gun that Daru prepared and struck Kurisu , knocked her out .

" I'm sorry…Just a little more." I whispered as she landed into my trembling arms .

My breathe was ragged , my body seemed to lose all senses . I struggled to breath , coughing out some blood , adding more to the puddle of red fluid .

This was all fate too .

Blood came trickling down , making a red trail on my chin . Drops and drops of scarlet spheres fell down to the floor , joining in the mass of hot liquid .

As I turned my tiring eyes down , flash of idea washed through my brain .

Just then , sounds of footsteps rushed near .

" Uncle!" Suzuha called out , her golden eyes stared in shock .

" Quick…help me…move Kurisu…"

I consumed a little bit that was left of my strength and moved Kurisu's arm around my neck .

" Alright…"

Kurisu now had her body rested in my blood , her face turned to the side , her silky hair tangled in the sticky red liquid .

To prevent Kurisu's death without changing the past , we had to set up the very same scene that my 'past self' had seen : Kurisu , lying in a pool of blood . Dead . But for this time , she was save .

And then , something felt wrong to me . The blood's amount had yet to meet my memory from before . More . I need more .

Grimacing , I clenched my jaw tight and held my hand in front of my stomach .

And thrust it in .

" Hah…aghh…ARGHHHHHH!"

Pain ran through every fiber of my body .

Blood rushed up my throat . I vomited , splashed it out to the ground .

" Uncle!" Shouted Suzuha , her toned arms supported my shivering body . Golden eyes connected with my own , filled with worry and terror .

I didn't have to strength to reply . My head was buzzing and spinning around . That I was able to remain conscious was a miracle . Cold sweat mingled with hot blood , soaking my lips . The immense pain was unbearable , I pushed back the urge to fall down to the floor . Panting heavily , I landed on both hands , looking at Kurisu .

' This scene is perfect .'

After that Suzuha brought me back to the present , scolding her so-called uncle something like ' Uncle! There's limit for foolishness!'

However my plan was a huge success so that was that .

She gave me her appreciation and we bade our farewell . In seven years from now , she would be born again . Suzuha disappeared from this changed world line , smiling as she melted into the blinding light .

xxxx

That were months ago . Now I was standing in a who-knows-where street in America . Apparently , Faris attended a Rai-net tournament here so she invited us along . I ended up in this place after chasing someone that looked so much identical to Suzuha . Through our talk , I figured it out . That woman was , no doubt , Suzuha's mother , not that she knew about it . I smiled at our encounter earlier . Suzuha , we would meet again , for sure .

Unfortunately , I came chasing blindly in a taxi so now I was lost .

" Kurisu…"

My legs moved before I even realized .

The sun radiated such heat , burning the road below even though it was late in the afternoon . I ran , racing against the dry wind . "Dammit! I can't let it end here." I screamed as I pushed myself forward , faster and faster . Much to my dismay , the fatigue soon caught up and overcame my will to run . My legs felt like rubber already .

" W-waaa!" My numb feet hit something and I fell down , facing the ground .

" Not in a place like this…I haven't even been able to tell her properly."

" What are you talking about?"

I jerked my head up . Blue eyes , brown hair…

" An illusion?"

" What are you talking about? I am the reality that your brain senses it through your retinas."

Kurisu held out her hand to me.

" I finally found you."

xxxx

" If you are going to come searching for me then at least check the gas before you leave ." I said , resting on the bonnet of Kurisu's car . She was sitting beside me .

" I couldn't help it! I was in a hurry!"

" What about your cell phone?"

"…"

" You are such a mess."

Upon hearing my comment , she glared at me . " Your phone's battery is dead you have a total of 67 cents and you were about to die lying face down in the middle of a highway I don't want to hear it from you!" Her words were so fast they burst out in one go . Feeling a little guilty , I looked down and adverted my eyes from her .

" I couldn't help it . I thought I had seen an old friend ."

" An old friend? That's it? So it wasn't anything I needed to worry about."

" Um…"

She seemed really worried . Wait…Worried? About me?

" Huh? What are you talking about?"

" That I'd forget it all."

" It's about that?"

" Don't act like it's nothing! It's important to me!"

Kurisu was silent for a while . Her look was so distant . " Remember that I said I had another weird dream? I can't forget that… It was too realistic to be a dream." Kurisu's voice dipped in sorrow .

I decided to tell her everything . Now or never .

" It was real ." I said , standing up with my back faced Kurisu .

" Eh?"

" It was real . To me at least . I said that I loved you in another world line ." Sensing that the word didn't come out right , I shook my head . " No , that's not it . I still love you now ." My expression turned serious , I looked straight into Kurisu's pale blue eyes . She looked back but this time , those beautiful orbs had lost their usual calmness , replacing with utter shock .

" I'll say it properly . Makise Kurisu , I love you ." Those words rolled out of my tongue smoothly . I've been wanting to say it for as long as I could remember . " What about you?"

Kurisu looked down , her hair covered most of her face . A shade of red spread across her cheek.

" This is so unfair ." Kurisu said , her voice quivering . " I might have spent a lot of time with you in another world line . But here , they are all dreams . That's why it's really confusing for me…"

I closed my eyes , recalling every moment we had spent together .

" I possess the power of Reading Steiner so I remember everything from other world lines ." My hand found its way to my chest . " That three weeks we spent together…No . It was much longer ." Opening my eyes , I absorbed every feature of this person who I hold dear into my heart . " That's why I know . In any world line , any place , any time , I will fall in love with you ."

The sun was setting , painting the entire world in a hue of orange and purple . The now pleasant breeze flew by , caressing our body . I felt my heart thumping loudly in my chest .

" Here and now , Kurisu . What do you think about me?"

" Y-You want to know?"

Silence stretched out like an eternity . I wanted to hear her answer once and for all .

Kurisu stepped closer , her hair danced gently along the wind . The sun cast down two shadows , they were facing each other. Far in the horizon , a glow of warm light emerged , landing on our figures .

Just the two of us .

" C-Close your eyes."

Our silhouettes blended into each other , becoming one .


End file.
